pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Scrolls
Most of Sprouted PD's scrolls are basically similar to the ones in Original PD and used to be also very similar with the scrolls of Shattered's v.0.2.4, the two mods have more differences than similarities now though. Unlike current Shattered, there is no symbol that differentiates scrolls between each other, and they are only differentiated by germanic Rune letters which are reassigned to different scrolls in each run, like Original PD. All common scrolls can be sold in the dungeon shops (at least one Scroll of Identify, Remove Curse and Magic Mapping will almost always be sold in each shop) and are also found randomly as loot on dungeon depths. From the group of rare scrolls, without a Ring of Wealth equipped only Scrolls of Upgrade spawn as loot on dungeon depths (normally 3 to 4 in each game stage), but Scrolls of Magical Infusion can also spawn as loot on dungeon depths, when a highly upgraded Ring of Wealth is equipped. These are not interchangeable with the Scrolls of Ugrade: a Scroll of Upgrade will spawn normally on a dungeon depth, and a bonus Scroll of Magical Infusion will also spawn on the depth. Sokoban puzzle depths 2, 3, 4 also offer Scrolls of Magical Infusion and Regrowth as rewards from their items creation switches and Scrolls of Upgrade are found as loot instead of gold inside the chests of these depths and also in the chests and skeletal remains of the Sokoban 1 and Dragon Cave depths (in all of these depths they have only a 1/6 chance to spawn though). Scrolls of Regrowth spawn as loot only in the Sokoban 2 and 3 puzzle depths. Rare scrolls are never sold in the dungeon shops, with the exception of the Dolyahaven shop, which sells only Scrolls of Upgrade for 6000 gold each. Scrolls are stored in the scroll holder, along with bombs and mr. Destructos. A few enemies drop also scrolls as loot: Gnoll Shamans have a 33% chance to drop randomly any common scroll, Broken Robots have a 50% chance to drop specifically a Scroll of Recharging and Succubi have a 5% chance to drop specifically a Scroll of Lullaby. Moving to rare scrolls, (Black) Wraiths have a 7.5% chance to drop either a Scroll of Magical Infusion or a Scroll of Upgrade (that is a 15% chance to drop a rare scroll in sum) and the Rat Boss has a 10% chance to drop a Scroll of Regrowth. Without a highly upgraded Ring of Wealth equipped, only Gnoll Shamans and Broken Robots is reasonable to get farmed for scrolls. Scrolls Common Scrolls [[Scroll of Identify|'Identify']] It fully identifies any item, including upgrade/downgrade level, charges, curse status and strength requirements. Lullaby It puts all creatures in view to Sleep unless they are immune to its effect (Golems, Succubi and all types of Wraiths are the most common example), over the course of a couple of turns. The hero will also fall asleep, unless he/she is at full health, starving, or gets attacked. If the hero falls asleep and remains undisturbed, he/she will awaken fully healed. Mobs will stay asleep until attacked. Succubi have a 5% chance to drop this scroll, unless a Ring of Wealth is equipped, which increases the chance as it does with all loot. Pets are also affected by this scroll but never wake up by themselves or by the hero calling them, so the hero must step on their tile and make them move to wake them up. Magic Mapping It reveals the entire floor layout, including secret doors and traps. Unlike its Blue berry equivalent, which reveals all loot with its Scrying extra function, random items may also be revealed, but never all. All Otiluke's Journal depths and the Zot depth block the use of Magic Mapping scrolls, unless the hero has the Spectacles equipped. Mirror Image Space permitting, it creates up to 4 duplicates of the hero. These will wander until they find something to attack and after one successful hit, they will disappear. If the Mirror Images spawn while the Dew Charge buff is still active, they will drop dew like regular enemies if they are killed by the hero. Psionic Blast It applies the Blinded debuff for 6-9 turns and Stuns for 4-6 turns the hero, but unlike Original PD it insta-kills all regular enemies in sight, unless they are are resistant to its effect (Shinobis and Demon Goos are the most common examples, but still get damaged by it). The hero gets also heavily damaged from 20% to 50% of his/her max HP and the Scroll of Psionic Blast should never be used with the hero in low health. When the hero has spare potions of Mind Vision, they apparently make a great combination with scrolls of Psionic Blast, especially upon first entering a depth with a Dew Charge buff active, as it makes the hero finish the level in the minimum possible moves: 1. It also either insta-kills or Inflicts a random amount of damage to stage boss and big boss enemies, depending on if they are resistant or not to its effect, but no damage at all to them if they are immune (bosses are always either resistant or immune, but their minions are often neither of those). Keep in mind to not use it with the pet also in the hero's line of sight, as it also insta-kills the pet, no matter how high is its level. Rage It is the Scroll of Challenge of Original PD renamed, with the minor addition of also causing the Amok debuff to enemies. It alerts and draws enemies to the location where the scroll is read, similarly to an alarm trap. If read in sight of multiple enemies, they will go Amok and fight each other (when the hero has spare potions of Mind Vision, they apparently make a great combination with scrolls of Rage). Pets are not affected by this scroll and don't attack the hero and they are anyway by default in alert - hunting mode. Recharging It resets all wands immediately to full power. It is the only scroll that can be farmed easily, as Broken Robots have a 50% chance to drop one as loot. In cases when the hero has already found a Ring of Frost or Disintegration and wants to upgrade them quickly (or just wants to be prepared for this possibility) farming Scrolls of Recharging from Broken Robots on the DM-300 depth is the most suitable way, by leaving a Robot Printer intact after DM-300 gets defeated and destroying the Broken Robots that will spawn constantly around it (getting the 42 Scrolls of Recharging needed for the Ring to reach +10 can be accomplished rather soon, as Broken Robots spawn endlessly, even before the previous quadruple gets defeated). Players of Shattered and its recents mods that try Sprouted should have in mind that there is no Recharging buff in Sprouted generally, so while the wands gets recharged to their maximum charges, the hero's recharging speed is not affected at all. Remove Curse Rather than merely removing curses from all items in the inventory, like it does in Original PD, this scroll actually reverses downgrades, meaning that for example a -2 cursed ring would turn into a +2 ring after the scroll was read. This is why it is better to remove the curse from a downgraded cursed item with the scroll than with a Draw out Dew blessing. Again, players of Shattered and its recents mods that try Sprouted should have in mind that a scroll of Remove Curse lifts curses from all items in the inventory and not from only one item. Teleportation It teleports the reader to a random location somewhere on the same depth. Big Boss, Stage Boss, and Otiluke's Journal puzzle depths block the use of these scrolls, even when the boss depths have become free of enemies or the Spectacles are equipped. Terror It applies the Terror debuff to all enemies in view (unless immune) for 5 turns. It also affects pets, that flee for a short while away from the hero. Rare Scrolls Regrowth It is a scroll unique to Sprouted and its mods and it has never existed in Shattered PD. It is available as a rare drop from the Rat Boss on depth 1 (it has a 10% chance to drop it and also the Rat Boss spawns randomly and only once in each run) or as a unique drop from the Sokoban 2 and 3 puzzles on the hero's first visit. This scroll causes high grass to grow in all vacant tiles of the floor, that is tiles that are not active or triggered traps, water tiles, doors etc., ember tiles get high grass though (in short, it has almost the same application with Water with Dew and also affects instantly plain and ember tiles) while it also maps the whole depth. In addition, the hero may be able to trample a high grass tile more than once, as the Scroll of Regrowth has also a similar duration with Water with Dew. It is the only scroll that can map any dungeon depth without the need of equipping the Spectacles, including all the Otiluke's Journal depths and the Zot depth. Although their planting function will be mostly get wasted on these depths and there are only 3 available to spawn in each run, players might consider using them for mapping the last two final boss depths, if their hero has not managed to obtain the Spectacles. The most suitable depths to use this scroll for planting in order of available vacant tiles are: 1) Otiluke's Journal Vault, after it gets burned to ashes, 2) the Dolyahaven surface, 3) the DM-300 depth (not really suitable, as it is crowded with water tiles and traps, but if the player for some reason wants the hero to read a Scroll of Regrowth in the regular dungeon, this depth is still the most suitable). Keep in mind that although this is the rarest drop in Sprouted, it does not transmute to a Scroll of Upgrade or Magical Infusion, but to a random common scroll. Also visiting the Otiluke's Journal Vault depth even once might trigger the Dolyahaven Mines end-game bugs. Upgrade Three to four Scrolls of Upgrade will always be generated in each game stage (unlike Shattered, they might be generated inside a hidden room though, so if the hero finds less than three in a chapter, and has spare Scrolls of Magic Mapping, he/she should map these stage depths). This scroll adds +1 one the item of the hero's choice, but cannot be used to raise any item above +15 unless it has been reinforced. Black Wraiths (but not Red or Blue) that spawn from disturbed tombs have a 7.5% chance to drop a Scroll of Upgrade, which increases with a Ring of Wealth equipped, and becomes 50% if the Ring of Wealth is upgraded to +28 or two +14 rings of Wealth are both equipped by the hero (the other 50% is for them to drop a Scroll of Magical Infusion, so equipping a +28 Ring of Wealth is a win-win situation). It always transmutes into a scroll of Magical Infusion. In Sprouted the Scroll of Upgrade will never erase weapon enchantments or armor glyphs. Magical Infusion Unlike the Scroll of Enchantment of Original PD, it also upgrades items and is never generated in the dungeon, unless a highly upgraded Ring of Wealth is equipped, and in this case it is not interchangeable with a Scroll of Upgrade (that is a Scroll of upgrade will be normally generated, and a bonus Scroll of Magical Infusion will be generated as well). It adds +1 to a weapon or armor, and a random enchantment or glyph, replacing the previous one if the item was already enchanted. Unlike the Scroll of Upgrade, it c''an'' be used to raise a weapon or armor over +15, even if it has not been reinforced, but cannot be used at all on Tier-6 relic weapons, wands or rings. Also Black Wraiths (but not Red or Blue) that spawn from disturbed tombs have a 7.5% chance to drop a Scroll of Magical Infusion, which increases with a Ring of Wealth equipped, and becomes 50% if the Ring of Wealth is upgraded to +28 or two +14 rings of wealth are both equipped by the hero (the other 50% is for them to drop a Scroll of Upgrade, so as stated before it is a win-win situation). It always transmutes into a Scroll of Upgrade. Note: Scrolls of Magical Infusion used to remove the Bloodlust enchantment on the Bloodlust Chainsaw Hand in previous versions of Sprouted PD, but they just upgade it without any other effect in the current version. The Bloodlust enchantment/curse is unerasable in general in current Sprouted and its curse can't be removed by any means.Category:Sprouted Pixel Dungeon